hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RemiBlade/Will there be the second and third season of Jigoku Shoujo Live Action?
I was wondering the same thing about Live Action of Jigoku Shoujo! I believe there are storyline changes of Jigoku Shoujo Live Action and the Anime. It's about the differences death of Ayumi Shibata(Hajime's late wife and Tsugumi's mother). In the Anime,Ayumi died in the car crash since Tsugumi was just a baby. In the Live Action,Ayumi was sent to Hell by Tetsu since Tsugumi was young 5 years ago. I was wondering about season 2 and 3 storyline changes in live action. In season 2, Takuma Kurebayashi,the quiet boy was blamed by the townspeople in Lovely Hills for causing the number of people disappeared at least Takuma doesn't get involved in the Hell Correspondence. In the live action storyline changes from the anime,Takuma's mother died from being stabbed by a man when the townspeople of Kyoto blamed Takuma and called him the "Devil's Child". In the third season of the anime version, Yuzuki Mikage's(the girl who has the vision to see the person who access Hell Correspondence and Ai) friend,Akie Takasugi,the rich daughter of the police commander of Saigawara was send to Hell by Azusa Mayama,Akie's tutor and Yuzuki's life was an illusion when she realizes that the real her died a long time ago when she was young until Yuzuki has a fate of becoming the new Jigoku Shoujo.Storyline changes into live action of the third season,Yuzuki and Akie lives in Yamanashi.(Instead of becoming the new Jigoku Shoujo)Yuzuki is a living person when her parents died and Akie Takasugi lost her mother(not knowing that Azusa Mayama send Akie's mother(a nurse from the hospital) to Hell for not saving her(Azusa) father when they were very young playing at the playground. Akie's father and the police arrest Azusa for causing the murder of Yuzuki's parents and the disappearance of Akie's mother. Yuzuki in live action after school,she works at the store(she happened to be working with her mother's friend at the store). Later episode 11 as the last part of the show,Akie has been kidnapped by Azusa Mayama after her 8 years life in prison. In the finale(episode 12),Akie was taken hostage by Azusa. Azusa made a phone call to contact Yuzuki. Azusa wants Yuzuki to contact Hell Correspondence and type in Azusa's name,instead of calling the police or Akie's father to save Akie. Ai gives Yuzuki the straw doll. Ai shows Yuzuki the past about what happened to Yuzuki's parents and Akie's mother. It turns out that Azusa's 3 accomplices killed Yuzuki's parents as Akie's mother was about to call her husband,Norihisa,Azusa pulled the string from the doll and send Akie's mother to Hell. Yuzuki might have figured out that her visions has been bothering lately. To find Azusa's whereabout where Akie was being held captive,Yuzuki seek advice from Tsugumi. By the time Yuzuki found Azusa's whereabout,Azusa cheated her and attempt to kill Akie with the knife. Before Azusa was about to kill Akie,Yuzuki pulled the string from the doll and send Azusa to Hell. When Norihisa Takasugi,Akie's father arrived,he was relieved that Akie was safe along with Yuzuki. Until the next day during the exam result of going to high school,Yuzuki and Akie was relieved that the both of them get to enter the same high school together. Before the show ends,Yuzuki look in the mirror with the Hell emblem on her chest. Yuzuki and Akie decided to watch movies. Category:Blog posts